30 Days of Drabbles
by SailorTitan477
Summary: 30 Drabbles a Day challenge. The pairing is EridanxSollux, so if you don't like that pairing, please don't bash the drabbles because of it. Rating might go up to M as it goes on. EDIT: oh my there it goes there goes the raiting it is up to M oh my goodness
1. Beginning

This is the drabble for day 1 of the 30 Days of Drabbles challenge :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

Word Count: 105

* * *

Beginning

Eridan glanced over at the yellow-blooded troll, and furrowed his brow. _How-w the hell does Fef think he's matesprit material?_ Eridan thought, a frown coming onto his face._ He has messy, bed-head hair, stick out teeth, and he's a fuckin low-w blood. _

Sollux felt Eridan's glare on him and slowly turned to him. "ED, take a picture. It'll latht longer," he said with a smirk. Eridan stuck his tongue out childishly at him, and Sollux did the same, waving his forked tongue in the air. Eridan retracted his tongue, and a faint purple color came across his cheeks.

_W-well that's why I suppose. _


	2. Accusation

This is the drabble for day 2 of the 30 Days of Drabbles challenge :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

Word Count: 259

* * *

Accusation

Sollux stormed down to Eridan's room and pounded on the door. "Open the goddamned door, fithdick!" He yelled. Eridan got up from his chair, maneuvering towards the door. "W-what do you w-want, Sol? I'm tryin ta hav-ve a nice conv-versation w-with someone here," he sneered, opening the door. Sollux shoved his way into the room, pushing the seadweller up against the wall. "W-what the _fuck_ Sol?" he yelled. Sollux picked up the royal by his shirt collar and lifted him up ever so slightly. "Where the hell are my glatheth, ED?" He demanded, his bi-colored eyes crackling.

"I don't know-w, Sol. Go check by your computer or somethin. Know-wing _you_, you probably fell asleep in your chair and they fell off," Eridan sighed, squirming in Sollux's hold. Sollux dropped him, and walked out of his room and went down the hall to his. He went over to his desk and saw his red and blue glasses laying down next to his chair. He let out a soft, "oh". He placed his glasses on his nose and poked his head out his door and looked at Eridan, who was glowering at him from his doorway.

Sollux winked at the royal, and said, "Thorry, ED!" with a toothy grin on his face. Eridan's glower dropped right off his face and he stumbled out, "Yeah, sure. W-whatev-ver," and shut his door. _W-why does he hav-ve to look so cute w-when he smiles?_ Eridan thought, leaning against the door.


	3. Restless

This is the drabble for day 3 of the 30 Days of Drabbles challenge :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

Word Count: 188

* * *

Restless

Eridan couldn't sleep. He moved around in his recupracoon, trying to get comfortable. He gave up, staring at the ceiling and wondering what was keeping him up. He winced at the prospect of bags marring his perfect face, and his thoughts wandered off to Sollux. _I w-wonder w-what he's doin, _he thought. _He's probably still up codin or somethin. _Eridan gave a heavy sigh and let his eyes slide shut. _W-why am I thinkin about that low-w blood anyway? It's not like I like him or anythin._

Eridan's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly. _Oh shit. I can't fuckin feel red for the asshole, _Eridan thought, appalled by the very idea. But he couldn't lie to himself. He knew he had been watching the honey-blooded troll with a different eye ever since that time he stuck his tongue out at him a week ago, but... "I thought it w-was a black feelin," he groaned, placed his hands over his eyes, and slid back down in his recupracoon. _Fuck it all._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the third installment of the drabbles! If you guys could drop a review, I would really appreciate it! :)


	4. Snowflake

This is the drabble for day 4 of the 30 Days of Drabbles challenge :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

Word Count: 141

* * *

Snowflake

Eridan walked out onto the balcony of John's house. He and the other trolls were there for a little while, visiting the humans. He looked up, and saw little white specks falling from the sky. He heard the door open and close, but didn't bother to look to see who it was. "W-what the hell is that stuff?" he asked. "It'th called thnow." Eridan cringed internally. _Of fuckin course it's Sol. _But all he said was, "Oh. W-well, it's pretty." "Yeah…it ith." Sollux went up next to Eridan and leaned on the railing. Eridan looked at Sollux from the corner of his eye; the yellow-blood was gazing up at the sky intently. Eridan watched as a small speck of snow fell onto Sollux's lip, and how the troll dragged it into his mouth. _That snow doesn't know-w how-w lucky it is._

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you liked this drabble(even though all of them are longer than 100 words OTL). If you don't mind, could you leave a review down there and tell me what you thought about it? Thanks! c:


	5. Haze

Hey, thank you guys for the reviews! It really made my day! Wow...you guys really like it? :D! u/w/u thank~

This is the drabble for day 5 of the 30 Days of Drabbles challenge :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

Word Count: 277

* * *

Haze

Sollux stretched in his chair and took his glasses off, putting them on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, and got up. Sollux took his pants and shirt off and tossed them into a corner in the room, stumbling over to his recuperacoon. But when he was three steps away, he tripped and fell head-first into it. He shot out, but a decent amount was in his mouth, and he accidentally swallowed it. "Oh thit." He shook off the rest of the green gook and sat down in his chair. "Fuuuuck," he groaned, tossing his head back and staring at the ceiling as the effects of the slime began to take action.

The ceiling started to go wobbly, and a silly smile stretched across his face. He got up and stumbled out of his room and he went down to Eridan's room. Sollux banged on the door, and placed his forehead on the cool metal while he waited for Eridan to open up. "W-what the hell, Sol? It's fuckin 3 in the-" Sollux shoved his way into Eridan's room, letting all of his weight go onto the purple-blooded troll. "Gah! Sol, get the hell off me!" Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan's neck and looped his right leg around his waist. Sollux laid his head down on Eridan's shoulder and grinned up at him. "ED…" he whispered in his ear. "W-what?" he asked, a light blush coming onto his cheeks. "Don't eat the thlime." Sollux said, passing out on Eridan. Eridan sighed, and lifted Sollux's other leg, carrying the bumble-bee underwear-clad troll back to his room. He entered the room, and placed Sollux carefully in his recuperacoon.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one! /shot

Let me know how you liked it in the reviews! c:


	6. Flame

Sorry this one is a day late. I had zero ideas for it...orz

This is the drabble for day 6 of the 30 Days of Drabbles challenge :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

Word Count: 275

* * *

Flame

Eridan placed a candle on the table, looking triumphantly at the wonderfully set table he made. _I hope Sol gets here soon. I don't w-want the food to get cold, _Eridan thought as he hunted for a lighter. Tonight was going to be perfect. He had all of Sollux's favorite foods made, and he was going to tell the yellow-blood about his feelings. He found a yellow lighter in a drawer and lit it a few times to get the hang of it. He grabbed the candle off the table, and went to light it. He missed the wick, so he tried again.

This time, the candle lit, but he burnt his finger in the process. He dropped the lighter and the candle, hissing in pain. The candle smashed on the ground, and he stepped on the glass. The glass stuck into his foot, and he yelped, falling down as Sollux came into Eridan's room. "Alright ED, I'm here. What wath tho important that I needed to-" Sollux saw the seadweller on the floor, and walked over to him, carefully avoiding the glass. "Hey…are you okay?" he asked softly, picking up the royal. Eridan shook his head slightly, and tears were welling up in his eyes. Sollux placed him on the couch, and looked for the source of the purple blood leak. He carefully took the glass that was sticking out of Eridan's foot out, eliciting a hiss from the troll. Sollux put the glass down next to him, and stood. "Be right back," Sollux said, a small smile on his face. Eridan sighed and tilted his head back on the couch. _I ruined it._

* * *

I hope you guys liked this installment of the drabbles! Let me know what you thought in the reviews if you please~ c:


	7. Formal

This is the drabble for day 7 of the 30 Days of Drabbles challenge :D I'm so sorry this is out so late. My computer was acting up and, let's be honest here, I had no ideas for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

Word Count: 140

* * *

Formal

"Sollux! Stand up straighter!" Eridan hissed to the troll beside him. "Fine," he huffed. Eridan straightened his tie, and glanced towards the yellow-blood. Sollux yawned, and rolled his eyes when he saw Eridan glaring at him from the corner of his eye. He stopped slouching, straightening up to his full height. Eridan smiled, and looked straight ahead. "Why do we even have to do thith? It maketh no thenth." Sollux whispered, looking at the other gussied-up trolls around the table. "Shh! Fef is comin out." Feferi entered the room, wearing a long, dark pink dress. "Thank you all for coming! I know I'm not going to be able to be empress, but I'm glad you're all helping me pretend!" Feferi beamed. Sollux smiled softly at the happy ex-heiress, and Eridan bristled. _W-why w-won't he ev-ver look at me like that?_

* * *

__That's it for day 7. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! [I promise day 8 will be out on time c:]


	8. Companion

This is the drabble for day 8 of the 30 Days of Drabbles challenge :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.

Word Count: 279

* * *

Companion

Eridan barged into Sollux's room, but he paid Eridan no mind. He was so used to the royal ass barging into his room at all hours. Eridan fell onto his couch and looked at Sollux. He was ignoring Eridan's very presence, focusing on coding. Eridan sighed. Sollux didn't even glance over at him. Eridan sighed again, louder this time. No response. "SIGH," he said, glaring at the coding troll who was still ignoring him. "Soooolll," Eridan whined. "What, ED?" Sollux snapped, finally tearing his eyes away from his hivetop. "Sol, I'm bored as fuck." "And that'th my problem…why?"

Eridan stood and walked over to the yellow-blood. He knelt down and placed his chin on Sollux's shoulder. "Cause you're the only one w-who doesn't fuckin want to kill me," he said softly. Sollux inwardly melted at the Eridan's loneliness, but he said, "Get the fuck off me ED. The only reathon I haven't felt the need to kill you ith that you generally leave me alone. Don't make me change my mind." Eridan was shoved away, and he fell onto his purple-striped butt. Eridan's lip pulled back into a sneer, and he shot up and started stomping out. Sollux turned around and said, before he could stop himself, "ED…come back later. I'll hang out with you after I'm done coding, okay?" The sneer dropped off of Eridan's face, a huge smile replacing it. "Okay! See you then Sol!" Eridan left, shutting the door carefully behind him. Sollux turned back to his codes, but he couldn't focus. All he could think about was that bright smile on Eridan's face, and how he wanted to be the one to keep it there.

* * *

Hey, wow! Two in one day! c: I hope this can help to make up for the several days I was MIA on this orz


	9. Move

Heyo kiddo,s it's been a while. I'm sorry I didn't update in about a year (I hate it when other people do that, but then I go and do it wow), but I had my reasons. Anyway! Here's the ninth installment in the drabble collection!

This has a (kind of? idek) descriptive sexual scene in it but its really nothing that bad. I hope you enjoy it!

Word Count: 196

* * *

Move

He slid into me, his bulge fitting inside my nook so, so perfectly. I whined softly as he took his sweet time getting completely situated in me.

"Soooooool, moooooov-ve alreadyyy."

"Nah. I'm gonna take my thweet time with thith," he said, smirking down at me.

I whined again, louder as I dug my nails into his back and wiggled my hips around. He dug his own nails into my hips harshly, halting my motions."You want me to move? Oh, I'll move for you," he hissed, pulling almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of his bulge in my nook before slamming back in. I gasped out a moan at the pressure and my head lolled back, allowing him to bite and nip at my neck roughly. I felt the heat pool deep in my belly and gasped out again, my toes curling and uncurling. The heat uncoiled and I cried out Sollux's name as I came.

"Sol!" I sat up, gasping as a disgusting mix of purple and green dripped off of my body. I groaned, dropping my head into my hands and slumping onto the back of the recupracoon.

_God damn it._

* * *

i have never written porn before i'm so sorry


	10. Silver

Word Count: 394

these aren't even drabbles anymore oh my god

* * *

Silver

Eridan rifled through all of his drawers, tossing his many identical pairs of purple striped pants to the ground. He turned away from the drawers and planted his hands on his hips, worry starting to seep into his mind. _W-where the hell could it be? I don't remember leaving it anywhere, _Eridan fretted, pacing around his room. He decided to enlist in a certain someone's help, firm in the mindset that the two could find his missing ring. Eridan strode out of his room and knocked smartly on Sollux's door, awaiting a reply.

"Hang on jutht a thec," Sollux called through the door. Eridan heard the troll inside bumping around, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sollux zipping his pants up when he opened the door. "Oh, Sol. Thank you so much for getting so dressed up for little ol' me," Eridan said, grinning and batting his eyes dramatically. Sollux rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway. "What now, ED?"

Eridan's smile slid off his face and his eyes flicked to his left thumb, where his silver ring was most certainly _not _sitting. "I need your help," Eridan said, not meeting Sollux's eyes. Flush-crush be dammed; he was still a highblood and it still pained him to ask for help from a lesserblood. Sollux's eyebrow flickered up. "Really? _My_ help?"

Eridan flushed and muttered an affirmative, walking down the hall toward his room. Sollux sighed and shut the door behind him, following Eridan to his room. "Okay, you've got me here. What do you need?" Sollux demanded, eyes flitting around the messy room. "I lost my silv-ver ring and I need your help findin' it! I know-w it seems stupid, but it was something my lusus found w-when I w-was young. It means a lot to me and I don't know-w w-what I'm gonna do if I can't find it and –"

"Okay, okay. Settle down, cutie," Sollux said, leaning down to the floor. Eridan froze and looked at Sollux. "W-what did you say?" Sollux glanced back at Eridan and smirked. "What? You need to know you're cute all the time now?" Eridan flushed a deep purple and his mouth flapped up and down, unable to form words. A grin settled over Eridan's face as he watched Sollux wriggle under his bed, searching for his ring.

_He thinks I'm cute._


End file.
